Nutcase (Venera651)
Nutcase is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Roll Out, which deals 2 damage to all Plants in a lane and protects all Zombies in that lane from damage for that turn. He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the Hero version of Wall-Nut . Origins His design is based off of a video from Dorkly that imagines a Wall-Nut being zombified after being bitten by a Buckethead Zombie. His name is a pun on the term "nutcase", which refers to the fact that he is insane and an actual nut. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers' **'Signature:' Roll Out - Deal 2 damage to all Plants here. All Zombies here cannot be hurt this turn. ***Nut Signal - Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up. Draw a card. ***Brute Strength - A Zombie gets +3 . ***Electrobolt - Do 3 damage to a Plant. Hero Description He cracked. Strategies Nutcase likes to swarm the field with Team-Up units to guard his heavy hitters. Fireworks Zombie puts Mirror-Nut to work, and Orchestra Conductor helps Spineapple give a boost to the defensive plants. With Nutcase's combination of defensive plants and hard-hitting but fragile cards makes for some interesting strategies. A wall of defensive plants like Wall-Nut and Potato Mine can protect Dancing zombies while Aerobics Dancer buffs them. His amphibious cards can also guard the amphibious lane fairly well and even dish out damage with strength boosts. Nutcase's cards tend to favor getting harmed; this fairs well, as Fireworks Zombie can activate these abilities, reliably dealing damage to the enemy and activating abilities for zombies like Newspaper Zombie and plants like Potato Mine and Prickly Pear. In addition, when plants like Hot Date, Guacodile, and Pear Cub get destroyed, Valkyrie benefits as well. Nutcase's major disadvantages are a lack of card draw and reliable removal. He also doesn't have a good way to actually boost the health of his Crazy cards, so direct damage cards such as Berry Blast can easily wipe them out. Splash Damage can also break through his defenses, so try to remove Splash Damage cards such as Lightning Reed and Snapdragon . Doom-Shroom may also backfire as your Crazy cards may be destroyed as well. However, Nutcase can protect Zombies that are in the open with damage cards and even move them with Gardening Gloves. Against Nutcase is a tricky fellow to handle; with access to high health and high strength, he's a formidable foe that can swarm his field with tough zombies and protect them with Team-Up plants. Try to use [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] to get past his defenses. With normal Plant Heroes, damage cards such as Sour Grapes and Bluesberry can destroy his Crazy zombies; however, be careful with using the former against Nut decks. Weed Spray can also help as Grass Cannon or Spor and Gor. Splash Damage cards are useful, as they can damage all Zombies in a lane AND next door, targeting as many as 6 targets. A deck that focuses around Mirror-Nut, Newspaper Zombie, and other cards that benefit from damage is another story. In this case, hard removal will be needed. Whack-a-Zombie, Chomper, and stat-lowering cards such as Water Balloons are useful for dealing with Nutcase's defense while Doom Shroom deals with anything else getting out of hand. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Nutcase. Click here for the Community Build Decks. Gallery NutcaseH_Old.png|Nutcase's first Hero pic. Nutcase_Old2.png|Nutcase's second Hero pic. Nutcase_FullBody.png|Nutcase's full body. Trivia *Nutcase coincidentally has the tricks with the highest cost: Wall-Nut Bowling and Gargantuars' Feast. *"An Eye for an Eye" refers to Nutcase's corrupted right eye. *Nutcase is one of the 10 Zombie Heroes that can be chosen as a new Hero in the revamped recruitment phase, the other 9 being Electric Boogaloo, The Smash, Impfinity, Rustbolt, Grainslinger, Nutcase, Impfusion, Golem of Z, Zefolomg, and Brian. **The player needs to choose one of 2 Hero paths in order to get the opportunity to choose between him, Impfinity, or Electric Boogaloo, however: ***Solar Flare, The Smash, and Wall-Knight. ***Spudow, The Smash, and Soular Power. Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Plants Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes